


More than a Youthful Ward

by PrincessMariana



Series: PM's Flufftober 2020 [19]
Category: Batman (1966), DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, But Sweet, Dick Grayson is a good youthful ward, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Gen, based on the adam west batman, on a bright sunny morning in gotham city..., this is a bit silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PrincessMariana
Summary: Gotham millionaire Bruce Wayne's youthful ward, Dick Grayson, are enjoying breakfast, when Dick lies to Bruce for the first time. Bruce must investigate what dire circumstances have caused this personality change in his young ward.Written for Flufftober 2020, Day 20: Enigmatic
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: PM's Flufftober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: Flufftober2020





	More than a Youthful Ward

**Author's Note:**

> Do I love the 1966 Batman show too much? Yeah. Do I care? Nope! :D

Few things perplexed Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s richest millionaire and, secretly, the world’s greatest detective. He had outsmarted countless villainous criminals, but his youthful ward, Dick Grayson, was almost too enigmatic to understand.

“Good morning, Dick,” Bruce said, looking up from his newspaper as his ward walked into the dining room.

“Good morning, Bruce!” Dick said cheerfully. “Aunt Harriet.”

He kissed his aunt on the cheek and sat in the seat next hers. Alfred had already set out a plate for him, and Dick tucked immediately.

“Not so fast, chum,” Bruce chided lightly. “You might choke.”

“Oh, gosh, Bruce, you’re right. I should be more careful,” Dick said solemnly.

Bruce smiled warmly at his ward. His fellow millionaires with children often complained of their wayward ways, but Dick was a good boy. Bruce couldn’t ask for a better ward and a better crime-fighting partner.

“Hey, Bruce,” Dick said when his plate was empty. “Could I take my bike to downtown Gotham today?”

“Cycling is good exercise, but you shouldn’t go to downtown Gotham alone,” Bruce said. “A boy of your age would get easily lost in crowds.”

“Golly, Bruce, do you think?” Dick said, wide-eyed. “But, uh – I…plan to…meet…some school chums. Downtown. Yes, I will meet some school chums downtown, and they can make sure that I don’t get lost.”

Dick had never lied to him before. He was terrible at it. The guilt was written all over his face. Dick was an honest boy. The only lies he told were about Batman and Robin, and those were for the sake of Gotham’s safety. Was this how started? Would Dick’s behavior become erratic, like the teenage sons of Bruce’s millionaire peers?

Bruce debated calling Dick out on his lie, but Aunt Harriet looked obviously thrilled at the prospect of Dick socializing with his friends. Even if it was all a lie, Bruce did not have the heart to disillusion her.

“How wonderful!” Aunt Harriet said, beaming.

Dick shifted guiltily in his seat, his eyes downcast. Was it cruel for Bruce to let Dick simmer in the guilt of his own making? Or was this a teaching moment? Perhaps the pressure would become too much, and Dick would soon confess his lie to Bruce.

“So can I go?” Dick said, not meeting Bruce’s gaze.

“Of course, chum,” Bruce said. “As long you stick close with your…school friends.”

“Thanks, Bruce!” Dick said. He stood up. “I’m meeting them soon, so I better leave now.”

“Don’t forget to finish your orange juice,” Bruce said. “A daily dose of vitamin C is important for your immune system.”

“Golly, Bruce, I forgot,” Dick said and quickly chugged his orange juice.

+++

Bruce had no intention of letting his young ward gallivant unsupervised in downtown Gotham City. There were dangers for young boys that not even Robin should face alone.

Bruce discreetly followed Dick by car. He had Alfred drop him off when they reached the downtown area and then followed Dick on foot.

Just as Bruce had suspected, Dick did not meet up with anyone. Dick chained up his bike at a public bicycle rack – in accordance to city laws, Bruce was pleased to note – and went into a menswear store. Bruce watched from a distance, perplexed.

Some teenagers rebelled against society and expectations by drastically changing their attire. Dick had never mentioned wanting a change when he and Bruce picked out Dick’s clothes. Regardless, it wouldn’t make sense for Dick to change his ‘look’ at a formal menswear store.

Dick came out less than a half hour later holding a small bag. As Bruce had predicted, Dick soon became lost. He stopped and asked for directions a few times but could not successfully find his way back to the bike rack. Eventually, Dick gave up and sat on a bench, his head in his hands.

Bruce took pity on his young ward and approached. “Dick?”

Dick’s head shot up. “Bruce? What’re – what’re you doing here?”

“I thought I would take a stroll,” Bruce said – a half truth. “Where are your friends?”

“My-my friends?” Dick said. “Oh! Right. My friends. They’re, uh…they had to go….do stuff…at home.”

“They left you here alone? Not very good friends,” Bruce said. He sat next to Dick on the bench. “Is there anything you’d like to tell me, chum?”

Dick deflated. “I’m sorry, Bruce. I made up the meeting friends bit. I-I didn’t want to lie, but…”

“I’m more upset that you put yourself at risk than that you lied to me,” Bruce said. “Gotham is a large city. You could have gotten lost, and I wouldn’t be able to find you.”

Dick hung his head. “I’m really sorry, Bruce. I’ll never lie to you again. I promise.”

“I forgive you, chum,” Bruce said. “Can you explain why you did this?”

“I guess I can give it to you a little early.” Dick handed Bruce the bag from the menswear store. Dick smiled shyly. “Happy Father’s Day, Bruce.”

Bruce was not often surprised, but his mouth went dry, and he stiffened at the words. Though he rarely verbalized the sentiment, Dick was more than a ward to him. He was like a son. They had never celebrated Father’s Day before, but Bruce had always felt wistful when his millionaire friends spoke of the day.

“Dick…” Bruce said, at a loss for words.

“I know that I’m just your youthful ward,” Dick said, “but since my parents died, you have been like a father to me, so I thought…”

“Thank you,” Bruce said. He was a little choked up.

With shaking hands, Bruce reached into the bag and pulled out a small box. Opening it, he saw two silver cufflinks.

“One has a bat and the other has a robin,” Dick explained. “Like Batman and Robin.”

Bruce swallowed thickly. “I love it, chum.”

Dick Grayson was an enigma that Bruce struggled to solve, but that was alright, because Dick Grayson was more than just a youthful ward. He was Bruce’s son. 

**Author's Note:**

> 11 prompts left for flufftober! I'm almost there. *panicked noises*


End file.
